The Guardians
by HeirxxOfxxMerlin
Summary: When a war from a thousand years ago is about to be repeated, Can Sora and the rest of the Gang find the Guardians of Kingdom Hearts in time to end the war of all wars? SoraXOC RikuXOC RoxasXOC ON HIATUS!
1. War and Ryu

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts....or Roxas......or Sora.......Only MY characters.....  
**

**

* * *

Part One**

A thousand years ago, there was a war to end all wars. Between the Key Bladers and the Knights of Lucifer, who had a deep grudge between one another? It was between 1,000 Bladers and 15,000 Knights, and the Key Bearers' numbers were quickly diminishing in the fierce battle between good and evil. They were beginning to fall back to the safety of their mountains, for they were fighting a lost battle. But six people remained behind, the three legendary Key Bladers and the three Guardians. In the end, they combined their powers together to create the most pure of magic. The Bladers combining Light, Dark, and Twilight, but they knew the sacrifices on using this much power. They wanted….no, needed to stop the Knights from destroying everything dear to them. The Guardians couldn't do anything to stop them from sacrificing themselves to end this war. "Don't do it! Please, I beg of you!" one of the Guardians called to her lover.

"It's the only way to stop them……Please be safe, and take care of our baby!" one of the Bladers called back, Twilight to be specific. The eldest Guardian put her hands on her stomach while a single silent tear ran down her cheek, thinking of their child who would grow up without a father.

"Melody, we're going to help them defeat the Knights. We can't let them go through our borders!" the youngest Guardian yelled over the roar of the winds that were coming from the power of the Bladers.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Melody yelled at the two remaining Guardians.

"I don't know if that's a great idea." The Dark Guardian answered as she looked over Melody.

"Your pregnant, remember…." Melody looked down at her stomach and sighed. "…..and besides, Ryu won't like that the mother of his child is in battle. Your child is our future, now go take cover, for the blast will be enormous," Light had said to ensure her safety.

Melody went to take cover behind a sturdy hill; the remaining Guardians went towards Ryu and the rest of the Bladers. Ryu sent one last look towards Melody before he whispered, "I love you." Then they unleashed their power to make an enormous blast that had not only ensured them their victory, but had cost them their lives.

Melody stepped out behind the hill to see the damage that was done to her beloved and her dearest friends. She walked towards the spot that Ryu had last stood and fell to her knees. Melody grabbed her stomach once more before it had kicked, bringing a small smile to her face. "Oh Ryu, your child will never know his father, but he will know of the battle that took place here. No one will forget of the great battle of the Key Bladers." Melody looked behind her to see the rest of the bearers as she shed more silent tears.

* * *

A lonely girl, who seems to be about 16-years old with shoulder-length black hair, lies on top of her best friend's rooftop looking at the sky. "Wow," she says as she sees so many shooting stars. She decides to use one of the many falling stars to make a wish, but unbeknownst to her, that star was no star, but a heart with no body to inhabit it. This heart once belonged to a great hero, who had fought great battle millennia ago. This heart has been looking over this girl for sometime now, and she reminded him of someone he had loved. He saw that she had the will of his lover, and the strength to protect her friends and love ones. He saw that she was talking, and decided to listen, "Why does everything bad happen to me? Can I have something good for once?" As she was saying all these things, she had begun to cry, with the moonlight shining off her tears. As she looked up, she saw "her" star twinkling at her, as if it was saying, 'I'm here.'

"You will always be there for me huh?" As if the star heard her, it twinkled in response. "Well all righty then, starlight, star bright, listen to the wish I make tonight…..I wish I can find my perfect somebody."

The heart heard her wish and the emotion behind it, and decided that she did deserve some good in her life, and set of on a journey to find her perfect somebody. This somebody could be anyone, but being a heart it read the girl perfectly. In a millisecond, the heart traveled the world known as Earth, but couldn't find anyone it deemed well enough. It went back to the spot that it saw the girl, and she had wiped off the previous tears, not wanting to be questioned about crying. "Ericka, come inside. Its time for dinner!" someone said from inside the house.

"Coming!" the girl known as Ericka said as she climbed through the window to get back into the house. The heart was sad that it saw the girl leave, and it was determined to find her that someone. So it flew to a different world, hoping some one was suitable for the girl called Ericka.

* * *

The heart had flown a great distance, until it came upon a world called Destiny Islands. Something was pulling the heart towards this world and it thought that it had found Ericka's perfect match. The heart flew down to this world to see a house on a beach. The heart sees two people walking towards said house.

"And to think Sora, a few months ago we were fighting for our lives against Xemnas," a boy with shoulder-length silver hair said towards a boy with spiky–brown hair known as Sora.

"Yea, I know, but its too bad Roxas had to merge back with me, huh Riku," Sora said looking down with an unreadable expression.

"Yea, I was beginning to like that kid, and don't forget that Kairi leaves for Hollow Bastion first thing tomorrow afternoon." Riku looked towards the ocean.

"And we have to lose Kairi too, man this sucks," Sora threw his hands in the air as he said this. For being sixteen years old, Sora acted like he was six.

"I know how you feel Sora, but c'mon, we have to suck it up and be strong for Kairi." Riku looked away from the ocean and to his best friend.

"Who said I wasn't strong?……" Sora looked angry at Riku for even saying that, he had saved the worlds!, and twice for that matter. "…….I'm just saying that I'm sad that she has to leave, anyway, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." And with that, they both went home. The heart had heard every word that was said in the conversation between the two. But for some odd reason, the heart was being pulled by the brown headed boy. Sora walked into his house; pass the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room until he just plopped down on his bed. Sora turned on his back; he looked at the ceiling and started to think about the past two years and the journeys he's been on. The things he learned and the struggles he went through. But no matter what happened, his friends were always there. But all his friends were leaving him, first Donald and Goofy left to be with the King at Disney Castle, he left all his new friends on their own worlds, and now Kairi's leaving to rule Hollow Bastion as the princess. Life sucks. With that, Sora turned to his side and fell asleep.

* * *

The heart couldn't figure out what lured it to this boy. His heart wasn't right for Ericka, but it was close enough to grab it. But the heart sensed another in this boy, so the heart went to investigate. It went straight to his heart, but he soon found nothing but black.

_How long do I have to be here?_ A boy with spiky-sandy brown hair thought to himself. Ever since he merged back with Sora, he was doomed to be walking around his heart forever. The boy sighed; all he could do is wish for a miracle that he can get out of this place he deemed as hell. As the boy was walking around, he saw a light in the distance, and ran towards it. _This has to be real; this warmth just has to be real! _As the boy neared the light, it had become stronger, until a blinding light came to his sight and he couldn't see for a few seconds. When the light had dimmed, the boy known as Roxas saw a floating heart. _What the hell?_

The heart saw a boy, just standing in this darkness. _'Who are you?'_ It had spoken to the boy. The boy just jumped back a bit, startled to know that a heart was talking to him.

"You can talk?" the boy said a little nervously, afraid that he had gone insane in this hell. The boy was wearing nothing but a black cloak that covers his entire body, but his head and face was clearly visible.

'_Of __course __I__ can talk; I was once a human as well, sometime ago_.' The heart said while thinking, _Idiots! They don't even know that hearts are IN a person. HUMPH!_

"Well no, I didn't, I never had a heart. I'm a nobody," the boy had said while looking at the ground, thinking about how nobodies were not meant to exist.

'Maybe you could be a somebody for someone else,' the heart was remembering the girl, Ericka, back on Earth. _Even though he doesn't have a heart, I can see he is a good match for her. Exactly the person who she needs….The girl who reminds me so much of her……This boy….he reminds me of…….me. _The heart was at a loss for words, time couldn't be repeating it self, can it?

"What do you mean by that? I'm no good for anyone," the boy sighed.

'_Look boy_…'

"The name is Roxas."

'_DON'T INTERRUPT_!' The boy, er Roxas, jumped back. '_Now, as I was saying, I'll make you a deal, if….'_

"What kind of deal?"

'_Didn't I just say to not to interrupt me__!_' The heart was getting annoyed way too fast. _This boy is acting too much like me, that it's scary. _

"Sorry, geez!" The bo– er, Roxas said shaking his head, while trying to hide a smile.

'_I'll just say this before you talk again__…..'_ Roxas looked offended. '….._if I give you a heart, will you promise to find someone for me?' _The heart was hoping that Roxas will take the bait. _If he feels incomplete like I do without her by my side, then he will say yes…..Once he sees her, he will know that she is the one….. _

"Hmmmmmmmm, a heart huh," Roxas was thinking this through; this heart did just appear out of nowhere and is now offering him freedom? _**There has to be a catch.**_ The heart grinned at his evil plan of playing matchmaker, considering that the two people he was trying to hook up are probably already destined to be together. Just like him and Melody. Oh, how that names both saddens and fills him with joy. "Sure, I'll take your deal, but tell me more about this person you want me to find." The heart would be jumping in joy, that is, if it had any legs.

'_Trust me, you'll know who that person is when the time comes,__'_ the heart was literally jumping for the skies now.

"WHAT! Then no deal, if you won't tell, I won't go." Roxas folded his arms and turned his back on him. The heart broke into pieces with what he heard.

'_But, but, but, but……..This person is important to you, you're already……. Probably….. Destined to meet! _

"I do-Wait……what?" Roxas said, sounding confused. _**Destined to meet? If that is true, which I'm not saying it is, shouldn't I already have met her?**_

'_Yup, over a millennia ago, there was this horrible war between Good and Evil. The Good side, our side obviously,' _Roxas just nodded, '_only had about 1,000 Bladers willing to fight. But they had over 15,000 Knights!' _Roxas' eyes had just widened when he had heard the difference in numbers. _**There's no way they could have one…..right? **__'But not all the Bladers were capable of fighting, and only six had stood in Evil's way.'_

"Only six? Who were they?" Roxas was intrigued about this war, it sounded like a defeated cause.

'_Well they were known as the three legendary Key Bladers and the Guardians.'_

"Guardians? What did they guard?" This story was too overwhelming for Roxas, there was no way that six people could have fought against all those Knights, it was impossible.

'_Why they were chosen to guard Kingdom Hearts.'_

"WHAT!!!! If they were suppose to guard Kingdom Hearts, where have they been for the past two years? Both Ansem and Xemnas tried to take over Kingdom Hearts!_"_

'_Well no need to yell, sheesh. But yes, they were suppose to be there, but the worlds didn't deem it necessary for the guardians to be there y-'_

"Didn't deem it necessary? What?"

'_You didn't let me finish! Didn't I tell you to NOT interrupt me!......Anyways, I was going to sat yet.'_

"Yet?"

'_Yes, yet. History is about to be repeated.'_

"Wait….what do u mean by that?"

'_The war boy! The one I was telling you about! It will be repeated.'_

"……Ah hell…." Roxas didn't know what to say, the same war that Good had almost lost to is about to repeat itself. This did not sound good. He needed to warn Sora, Riku, and the others…..but how?

"I'll do it."

'…_Huh?....Do what?'_

"I'll take up your offer of finding that girl." Roxas didn't know what he was getting into, but it WAS a way to get out. And out does mean freedom, which means he could warn everyone of what is to come.

'_Excellent! By this time tomorrow, my boy, you'll be breathing fresh air.' _The heart was floating in circles around Roxas' head.

"Wait……how did the war end?" By this time, the heart had stopped going in circles and was thinking about how Ericka was doing.

'……_.Huh?'_

"How did the world end?" Roxas wasn't about to go empty handed, if he was going to help in this war, then he should know how the first war ended.

'_I can't tell you that.'_

"What?! Why not?" Roxas was beyond furious, wasn't the heart that said that the war was going to happen again? And yet he was keeping mum about it? What the fu-

'_I can't because if I do, then you will just repeat what happened. And I want everyone surviving this time.' _The heart had floated some ways away from Roxas, reliving in his past.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Whether the heart liked it or not, Roxas was getting some answers.

'_The three Bladers and two of the three Guardians had sacrificed themselves to save everyone, and ended the war.' _The heart was breaking, not literally of course, just remembering what had happened. How he had left Melody and his son all alone to fend for themselves. Not again! That will not happen this time.

"What happened to the remaining Guardian? Why didn't she sacrifice her self as well?" So many questions were running through Roxas' mind. _**Will that happen a second time? No….I won't let that happen.**_

'_She was carrying the child of one of the Bladers. He didn't want her to commit such a crime, and not let the baby grow. She and the baby were the future of the people back then.'_

"You're afraid that will happen again. Aren't you?"

'_Yes I am.' _ The heart was not lying, history will not repeat itself.

"So why me? Why choose me?" This question has been in the back of Roxas' mind since the heart started his tale of the war. Why did the heart choose him?

'_I thought you would have figured it out by now, boy.'_

"Figure what out?"

'_You're one of the chosen three. You're a Key Blader.' _Roxas had not expected this. Sure he had thought about it, but had quickly diminished the thought as soon as it had crossed his mind. _**Sora and Riku of course would have been chosen…..but me?**_ Without Roxas knowing, the heart had started the process of bringing him back, and with a heart. All of a sudden, Roxas had begun to feel drowsy, and he feared that he will never see the heart again.

"Wait……If you were a person before, and had been there during the first war, does that mean you were one of the Key Bladers?"

'…_..Yes, I was.'_

"What is your name?" Roxas could barely keep his eyes open, and his world was starting to go fuzzy.

'_My name is……Ryu.' _And with that said, Roxas drifted off to slumber, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

Hoped you like it ;]


	2. Hell Day and Screaming Boys

MY SECOND PART!! whooooo!!!! XD......Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks to my sister Cassie, AkA kiragirl17, for pushing me to put this story on here. Even though I wrote this about a year ago.... lol.....Enjoy!

**

* * *

Part Two**

Back on Earth, Ericka had just finished eating dinner with her new foster family……………again. Every few weeks, or months, Ericka would travel to a new foster home because the family who had her didn't feel like having 'The Spawn of Satan' under their roof. She's not really HIS child, it's just the fact that Ericka rebels in different ways that make people believe that she is. But the truth is, Ericka acts like that on purpose, just to get away from the families who want 'perfect' children. If Ericka wanted to be in a fake family, she would have stayed in the couple's house she was in a few months ago, they literally lived under the needle.

But this time, it's different. Ericka loves her new 'family,' due to the fact that she and her 'sister' had been her best friends since they were in diapers. I mean yea; the last time they saw each other was ten years ago. Now that there both sixteen, they grew apart but still closer than most friends. Ericka went into her 'room' when she saw that her window was open.

_I thought I closed it?_….._Must have been the wind._ As she was walking towards her window, someone came into the room and decided to sneak up on her. When Ericka reached her window, the mysterious person jumped on her back. Ericka shrieked as she went crashing down on her bed. As Ericka was getting up, she could her little 'brother' cracking up a storm. As she turned to see him, she started smiling at how adorable he looked gasping for air, wouldn't all six year olds?

"Poppy, I told you not to do that. Sheesh… Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ericka loves Poppy or Chris to some people, they prove it by acting like that all the time, but Becka is his biological sister. Every time Ericka has this thought, it saddens her to some degree. But the feeling would eventually pass, if her memories would allow it.

"I couldn't help it. It was funny!" Poppy laughed.

"Whatever." The black hair girl got up from her bed and closed her window. Her room was on the second floor of their two story house. Her room was decorated with the theme of black and white. The top halves of her walls were black and the bottom where white. Everything in her room must have been checkered, from her pillows to her shoes. But a hint of metallic purple and blue could be seen from place to place. Even her wardrobe consisted of black and white.

"I kind of forgot what I was going to say," Poppy said. He looked so cute when he was confused. To add to the cuteness, his head was tilted to the side and his eyes were squinting, showing that he was in deep thought.

"Haha….Well, it must not have been important then." Even though Ericka was in a bad mood today, she couldn't help but laugh at how Poppy was acting. Ericka loves Poppy, don't get her wrong, but she was in the 'mood' today. Today was 'Hell Day', well it was for her. Today, September 29, exactly eleven years ago today, her parents left. No note, no clothes, no nothing. It was like they never existed. Ericka woke up to nothing but an empty house, no warmth could be found in that cold house. No one had seen her parents, and Ericka didn't even know how to use the phone.

The next day, the police found her in an alleyway, a few miles from her house. She told the police that her parents went missing not too long ago. The police did everything they could, but couldn't find them, not even their papers. Becka's mom, Gina, told the police that they could take her in, but they said that Ericka should be put in a foster home. Ericka didn't want to be with people she didn't know. So for eleven years, she has been jumping from foster home to foster home. Until the agency couldn't take it anymore and just gave her to Gina, who happily agreed.

"It was too important," Poppy whined. Again with the cuteness, where did he learn to use it?

_Oh yea, I taught it to him. That was a hilarious day. I was teaching him how to pout and in comes walking Gina…….Haha...She had one of those 'WTF' faces….Buying tube socks at the market….$5. Buying ice cream at Baskin Robin…. $4. Seeing Gina and her many faces….Priceless._ "Ok, why don't you just trace your steps until you remember?" No matter what day Ericka was having, she couldn't be angry at Poppy. It just killed her to see Poppy hurt…or sad.

"Good idea!" And with that, Poppy zoomed out of the room. Ericka giggled to herself. _I wonder how much sugar he had today. _Ericka was getting ready to go to bed when someone entered her room and sat on her bed. "Hey Beck." Ericka greeted without turning around to see who came in.

"How did you know it was me?" Becka sounded so confused. Ericka smirked.

"I just know how weight shifts on the second floor. You're so light, you barely make a noise." And she was right. Becka was skinny as a stick, if not skinnier.

"I AM NOT LIGHT! I'm fat as a hippo." Becka huffed. She hated it when Ericka says that. It just makes Becka feel more self-centered.

"Ok, ok, don't have a cow." Ericka said while putting her hands up in defense. Some words of advice: DON'T MAKE BECKA ANGRY! She may seem nice but when she gets angry, out comes the claws. RAWR!

"Fine! Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Mom said you didn't go to school today." Sure, Ericka and Becka went to the same school, but they had different cliques. Becka is in the popular/jock clique, while I was in the misfit/loner clique. I mean, come on, who would interact with a troublemaker like Ericka. She practically invented the word. Not only that, but people actually believes that she really is the spawn of Satan…..and you think I was joking..Pfffftttt.

"I wasn't feeling well." So Ericka just told a little white lie, but who doesn't now and again?

"Ericka c'mon, we both know what happened today. Just let it go." Becka as always tried to help Ericka move on, but Ericka was just too stubborn.

"Who says I haven't." Ericka was getting angry way too fast these days. What was the matter with her? Even she doesn't know.

"Ok then, fine. Then answer the question. Why didn't you go to school?" Boy, Becka sure was persistent.

"I told you, I didn't feel good. So can you just drop it?" But Ericka was stubborn. And stubborn beats persistent any day.

" Fine. We'll drop it. But I'll get it out of you sooner or later. I just hope its sooner." With that, Becka left.

"Whatever." Man, that word was her favorite for these past few days. But all Ericka cared about right now was sleep. She changed into her polka dotted pajama pants. And guess what, yup, you guessed it. Their black and white. However you want them, but she has a black tank top. She got into bed and went to sleep. Hopefully, not another nightmare of that dreaded day.

* * *

It was the day that Kairi would leave Destiny Islands for good, at exactly 7 p.m. A handful of people were rejoicing. Except a certain brunette haired boy, who was still……asleep? His long time girlfriend was leaving and he was SLEEPING! Gosh, boys are so stupid. Let's check up on him, shall we.

* * *

On the little house on the beach, there was an ocean-themed room, where a boy laid on the bed with a blue comforter. Said boy had gravity defying brunette hair and sky blue eyes. It was almost noon and he was still asleep. But he wasn't sleeping alone, right next to him, laid another boy with gravity defying hair. But this boy's hair was sandy blonde. And no, they didn't do anything. YOU PERVS! No, they're as straight as a straight line on a rainbow going around the Earth…..KIDDING…just kidding! Haha.

The boy with brunette colored hair turned on his side on the bed. He was about to get up, (about time!) But he was expecting to be alone on his bed and when he opened his eyes, he shrieked like a little girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy, known as Sora, jumped from his bed and onto the floor, bringing most of the blankets with him.

"Shut-up! I'm trying to sleep." The other boy, also known as Roxas, nearly shouted. Sora couldn't believe eyes. The boy on his bed was his nobody, who supposedly merged together with him all those months ago.

_This can't be happening! He disappeared! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _Sora couldn't help but think that he was dreaming. So he did what any normal teenage boy would do, he started to poke the poor unexpected boy continuously. Roxas was fidgeting until he couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU STOP POKING ME?! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO'S POKING ME I'LL- "Roxas had stopped shouting due to the fact that he was face to face with Sora.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed and both boys went on either side of the huge bed.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?!" Sora screamed, his mind couldn't handle this much in the morning, even though Sora had slept for more than eleven hours.

"How the heck should I know? I was about to ask you the same thing!" Roxas, being the more calm one, had shouted at his Somebody…trying to remember a dream he had that sort of involved this situation. _What was that dream about? It had something to do wi-_

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I THOUGHT YOU WERE INSIDE ME... That sounded gross by the way." Sora was always the innocent one, sometimes saying the wrong things at the wrong times. Roxas crossed over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Sora by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER SORA! WE HAVE GOT TO FIGURE THIS OUT." Roxas was beginning to lose his mind with Sora. Even though Roxas was the nobody, he was more analytical than Sora. But he did have his moments.

"Ok, ok, ok, JUST STOP SHAKING ME! I'M GETTING SICK AND I BARELY WOKE UP!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!" Honestly, they had no reason to.

"I DON'T KN– I mean, I don't know. But what is going on. Didn't you– uh-you know…merge with me a few months ago?" Sora was so lost, by this time, he had completely forgotten about Kairi.

" Yea, I did." Roxas sat down on the bed and started to think.

"LET'S GO SEE RIKU!" Before Roxas knew what was happening, he was being pulled out the front door and across the island. Some people were on the beach and when they saw the pair running, one in their pajamas and the other wearing a black cloak, they just stood there, dumbfounded. They didn't know what to make of it. If I might add, the pajamas had ducks on it. Poor Sora, too bad he doesn't remember what he wore to bed last night.

Sora and Roxas reached Riku's house in no time. The way they have been fighting for the past two years kept them in shape. When Sora reached the door, he pounded a couple of times on the door until Riku came out. But the poor silver-haired boy never knew what came his way. The minute he opened the door, he was met with a few good punches. And without warning, he fell to the floor. Sora stopped throwing punches when he heard something hit the floor. Sora looked down to see what fell, and he saw Riku.

"Way to go Sora, you knocked down Riku." Roxas said unemotionally, trying to STILL remember his dream. It was driving him insane that he couldn't remember it!

"Hehehehe," Sora sort of laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SORA?!" Riku had jumped up with so much force that it had almost knocked down Sora.

"But we have an emergency! Look." Riku hadn't seen Roxas yet, since he was behind Sora the entire time. So guess what Sora did, he pushed Roxas in front of him.

"OoO!" Riku was speechless to say the least. And his face could have matched Gina's….almost.

"Hya Riku." Roxas was nervous when it came to Riku. I mean c'mon, he did beat Riku in a battle last year.

"This is what we need help on." Sora just pointed at Roxas.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm an object!" Roxas was getting annoyed really easily. Déjà Vu no. With a certain….heart.,,? _My dream had a heart! And he was saying…something…about…._

"I think we should talk about this inside, we're attracting too much attention." Riku had just come out of the shock he was in and looked behind Sora and Roxas to see all the people looking at them. Riku was wearing something decent but when he looked at his friends outfits. He almost burst out laughing.

"Uh, why are we attracting attention?" Roxas didn't understand why people were even looking at them. In his year of existence, people hardly paid any attention to him at all. Now that he was getting some (Not like that!) it made him feel awkward.

"Dude, have you seen what you're wearing?" Riku was mostly pointing at Sora. Both Roxas and Sora looked down, Roxas thought he looked okay. When Sora looked down, he could've been mistaken for a tomato with spiky-hair.

"MOVE RIKU! LET ME IN!" Sora pushed past a laughing Riku and a smiling Roxas.

"Aw c'mon Sora, you put on a good show." Riku was chuckling now.

"AW SHUT-UP RIKU!" Sora went to Riku's room to look for some clothes. But two things were wrong with that. One, was that Riku was a year older and there was a huge height difference. Two, Riku wears tight-fitting clothes, while Sora wears lose-fitting clothes.

"Don't you have any lose clothes Riku!"

"Nope, just some Blitz Ball Shorts in the top drawer!" Riku yelled back.

"Thanks!"

"No prob!" Roxas was just sitting there on Riku's couch, as if it was a tennis match. Roxas felt really uncomfortable. _The effin dream…..what was it about?.........UGH!_

"So…..why did you guys come here?" Riku was sitting on the smallest couch drinking some milk.

"Sora thought you would know what's going on." Roxas really had no idea why they went to Riku's house. Surely who else could they have gone to? The little old lady down the street who believes that EVERYONE has a bunny in their pocket, and she wants to keep one and name it Mr. Wigglytons? I didn't think so.

"What makes you think that I'll know?" Riku was at a lost, he didn't think that he was going to be of any help in this situation. Right as Riku voiced his question; Sora came walking through the room wearing navy blue Blitz ball short, (that looked like regular Basketball shorts) and an oversized white tee shirt. How Sora managed to find ANYTHING oversized in Riku's closest is beyond anyone's guess.

"Cuz you know just about anything when it comes to weird things..." Sora said while waking over to the couch that Roxas was sitting on. Roxas deep in thought, _the heart said something about a war? And Guar-_

"You do realize Sora that 'cuz' isn't an actual word…right?" Riku was trying to go through every scenario in his head, trying to figure how Roxas was sitting…..right…..in….front…of….him. In his mind, none of this made any sense.

"SEE! You just corrected my grammar." Sora so badly wanted to make a point, too bad he was sitting next to an annoyed Roxas in the process.

"Sora….Will you be quiet long enough for me to remember my dream!" Roxas almost had his dream in his mind, but Sora had to distract him… _Damnit! I almost had it!_

"What dream Roxas?" Riku was curious….when isn't he?

"A dream about the past, present, and future?" Roxas was so serious, that it made Riku and Sora speechless.

"What are you talking about Roxas?" Sora was the first one to come out of his temporary shock. What kind of bizarre dream did Roxas have?

"About a war that is about to repeat itself…."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it......again =]


	3. The Nightmare and A Beautiful Friendship

**Hey Guys, this is . I am soooooooooooooo sorry that this one took months to update. I guess i didn't realize that this story would be kind of slow on my part. But i'll try to pick up the pace. Thanks for keeping your patience with me. I appreciate it. **

**If some people have read my _Dear Ebony _story, you'll notice that alot of the name are the same. Mostly because i _like_ those names. But any other story that i'll write, i'll try to choose other names. **

**Maybe. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And if i appear to bash on Sora way too much, i'm sorry. I really like Sora, and i don't want to seem mean against only him. Trust me, he will get better through the story. =]  
**

* * *

A dream…no, more like a nightmare, has been with Ericka since she was very young. The nightmare had first appeared when Ericka realized that she was alone, when her parents had left her without a trace. At first, when Ericka had entered Foster Care unofficially, she didn't know what that meant. Since Ericka was too young, she has been with Gina and her family since she was five. But ever since Ericka turned nine years old, she was officially in Foster Care. Ericka didn't really know many things, but she did know that something wasn't right.

Ericka was placed in the Gina's care until the police could find her parents. Gina was trying to fight as hard as she could, but she couldn't win the case. Gina couldn't keep Ericka without the will that Ericka's parents wrote, to actually prove that she was the actual guardian. Child services came to take Ericka one day, and Gina couldn't do anything to stop them, it broke her heart to see the crying girl being dragged by her arms to the car that was suppose to take her away. After a few weeks, Gina had finally seen Ericka at the court house and decided to talk to her.

"How are you Ericka?" By now, Ericka's birthday came and went (even though they didn't really know when it was) and she was now nine. Ericka was sitting in the waiting room, and was drawing a picture, of what? Gina wasn't really sure.

"I'm fine." Ericka had said without looking up from her drawing. _She's changed. She's not bubbly anymore, and it's only been a few weeks. _By now, Gina was really worried. Usually, Ericka would have jumped up and hugged Gina, telling her **everything**about her day. But not today…Today, Ericka was just the opposite.

"Ericka, can you look at me and tell me what's wrong." Gina was starting to get really worried.

"Nothing's wrong Auntie Gina. Why do you say that?" Ericka had finally looked up, and Gina had gasped. The light…the shine…the twinkle in children's eyes…the winkle in **her** eyes…was gone. _Her eyes…Their dull…barren…dead._ The shine in Ericka's eyes had dulled completely. Ericka, once so full of life and would believe in the tiniest of faith, had lost her will to believe.

"Oh Ericka, what happened to you…?" Gina couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. A child, who had actually believed that fairies came from baby's laughs, had come to see the reality of the world and at such a young age as well.

"I don't understand the question Auntie Gina." Ericka had stopped drawing by this point, and what she drew had shocked Gina more than anything. A nine year old girl had drawn machines for torture. It's as if she had seen the movie _Saw_ and drew out her favorite scenes. Gina had taken the paper from the young girl, and just stared at the drawings.

"….Why…?" Gina had started to ask the young girl, who had gotten a paper cut by the paper being ripped from her small hands.

"Ow…Auntie Gina, that hu-"

"Why did you draw this?" Gina was in hysterics. No girl, no **child,** should ever draw these kinds of things.

"Because Michael told me too." The little girl didn't really see what was wrong. She thought that her drawings were pretty good. _I guess not if Auntie Gina doesn't like them. _Gina had looked at Ericka, a look of horror on her face.

"Who is Michael?" Gina didn't know what to think…what to do…what to say. She was at a lost. _I really need to win this case. Ericka needs me now more than ever._

"A boy from Foster Care, he really wanted these pictures from the internet, but the lady wouldn't let him print it out and he knew that I could draw, so he asked me if I could draw the pictures he wanted." Ericka didn't really see what the big deal was. They were just drawings, they weren't even for her.

"How old is this Michael?" Gina was at a lost. _What has happened to you Ericka?_

"Michael is about….thirteen."

"Ericka…why wou-" Gina couldn't even finish her sentence. Someone had come to take Ericka away…again.

"Come along Ericka, it's time to go." Someone wearing a black suit with black sunglasses had come to escort Ericka to her new 'home.' Ericka had gotten up from the chair she was sitting on, and walked towards the man.

"Bye Auntie Gina. See you soon." Before Gina could say anything else, Ericka had disappeared from her line of vision. _No…..Ericka….Come back!

* * *

_

_Running…Tripping…Running…Gasping…That's all she could do. That's all she could have done. It's all that she was thinking about. Not about Poppy, or Gina, or Becka…And especially not about herself. All she could think about was running, and not looking back. Run in any random direction and just get away from the darkness of her mind._

_Ericka was running, away from the one thing she feared. Away from the thing she wanted to forget for so long, that she almost forgot what it looked like…almost. Ericka was running away from fear itself. To the human eye, it has no form, but in Ericka's mind, she wished it did. With Ericka's mind going hay wire, fear takes a form in whatever Ericka does. Whether it being in a field of flowers that Ericka dreams one night, fear is right there in the form of a withered tree, with its branches reached out towards her. _

_And Ericka starts to run. Run away from whatever scares her. No one has ever told Ericka not to fear, no one has ever said to not be afraid. No one was ever there for her when she needed someone to lean on. And her nightmares always start out the same. Ericka is in a new place every time, and she something is always amidst, that's when she starts to run. Ericka doesn't even know what it is, but she runs. Because no one ever told her to face her fears. _

_But this time was different. Ericka had started this nightmare already running. _Why am I running? I don't even know what's chasing me…but I never do…Should I look back and check what it is? _Ericka, for once, wanted to be brave. But she couldn't find the will to be brave. She couldn't find the light in the darkness of her mind. _Someone! Please…help me! AAAAAGGHHH!

* * *

"Ericka! Wake up. It's just a bad dream. ERICKA!!! WAKE UP!" Ericka had suddenly sat up straight right in bed and had knocked heads with Becka.

"OWWW!!" Becka was clutching her head with all her might, as if adding pressure would make the pain go away. Ericka was just rubbing the now sore spot on her head with less enthusiasm.

"My God Ericka…. that hurt like a whopper junior..." Becka was practically tearing by now, but what had caused Ericka to burst out laughing was Becka's analogy to describe her pain.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Ericka was practically gasping for breath on her bed. _Man, I love Becka and her craziness XD. _By now, Becka was laughing alongside Ericka as well. Both girls were laughing a good five minutes before they had decided to calm down.

"-aha…whooo…when was the last time we laughed like that?" Ericka was trying to think back to a time when Becka and herself were care free and would laugh at anything. But all Ericka could come up with was eleven years ago.

"I don't know…All I can remember is that one time when we had that ice cream fight against Emmy in the second grade." That's it. That's the only happy memory Ericka had, not if you count the day when she was practically adopted into the Mathews family. (That's Becka's last name, in case you were wondering.)

"Oh yea…I remember that. That's when we became best friends with Emily."

* * *

_Eight years ago, little Becka was turning eight years old. So on that day, Gina decided to surprise her at school with an ice cream party. The entire class was to participate in the celebration, even though little Becka didn't know half of the class. It was only the second week of the second grade, and children at this age were very shy. While the kids were at recess, Gina and the teacher had set up all the ice cream and semi-decorated the class room a bit to make it look like there was going to be a birthday._

_ When the bell rang, all of the children came back to the class room to find that there was ice cream on a desk, and a little banner that said 'Happy Birthday Becka!' Now, being the shy kids that they were, some of the students didn't even know that there even WAS a Becka in their class. All the children started to gather around the table until the teacher told them to get into a straight line and let Becka pass through._

_ When Becka and Ericka were near enough to the front of the line, someone had stuck out their leg and had tripped Ericka. Before she knew it, Ericka had eaten carpet and was now supporting a bleeding nose. _

_ "HAHAHA…Watch where you're going freak!" A pudgy kid with a shirt that shows his gut was pointing and laughing at the now angry little girl who was still on the floor with her nose still bleeding. The pudgy kid was expecting the waterworks to happen at any second, but they never happened. Ericka was never the type of person who cried, even when half of the class was laughing and pointing at her. All Ericka did was grab some tissues from the box the teacher was holding out to her, and tried to stop the oncoming blood._

_ "That is enough," all the children had stopped laughing and now looked guilty for even laughing, "Everyone take your seats this instance." The teacher was beyond angry, she was disappointed. Gina was now assisting Ericka into her seat next to Becka, who was worried for the still bleeding girl._

_ "Are you okay Ericka?" Becka was also angry, no one hurts her family (she actually believes that Ericka was her sister, even if they didn't look alike) and gets away with it._

_ "Yea….I'm fine." Ericka didn't like being the center of attention, and right now, that's what she was. Everyone was fussing about her nose, and she didn't like it. _

_ "Is she ok?" This voice was new. Never had Ericka or Becka ever heard it before. Becka had turned around to find an Asian girl who had hazel/green eyes with pigtails on either side of her head looking concerned. Ericka was somewhat surprised; no one besides Gina and Becka had ever cared for her or her well being. Ericka was speechless for more than half a minute with her mouth practically resting on the table. If Becka hadn't nudged Ericka in the ribs, she would have stayed in that same position for hours on end._

_ "Um...yea…I'm fine. Not to be rude or anything, but why do you care?" Ericka really didn't mean to sound rude, it just sort of came out that way._

_"You're right Ericka, that was rude." Becka was practically glaring in her direction. _

_ "Oh don't worry about it. My name is Emily. What's yours?" This girl had an aura around her that practically screamed 'BE MY FRIEND.' _This girl is weird….but I like her._ If this girl was willing to act nice to her, Ericka was going to make a friend in Emily._

_ "Hey Emily, get away from that freak. Trust me; you don't want to be friends with _her."_ The kid that spoke was the same boy that had tripped Ericka in the first place. Ericka was now full out glaring at this kid, whose name escaped her at the moment, and the kid instantly took a step back. Becka had put a hand on Erick's shoulder and that had calmed the fuming girl down enough to stop glaring. _

_ "You can't tell me what to do Jake!" Ah, so that was his name. Jake had grabbed Emily by the forearm and was practically pulling her to the other side of the room. All the while Emily was struggling against his tight grip. Who knew that eight year olds were so strong? Ericka got really mad by the way Jake was pulling Emily, and in no time at all, she pushed Jake away from the struggling girl. _

_ "Leave her alone! Can't you see that she doesn't want to go with you?!" Ericka was TRYING really hard not to punch him in the face like she so badly wanted to. Emily took this time to tie Jake's shoelaces together. (_Jake was tall for an eight year old, and Emily was really tiny. So he didn't really notice.)

"_Yeah! You're not the boss of me. Why don't you take a trip?" Everyone was looking at Emily weirdly. Why did she talk about a trip? _

_ "Fine. I'm not going to be friends with any of you! Especially the freak!" Just as Ericka was about to retort, Jake had turned around, took a step, and fell face first. Everyone was laughing now, just like the same way they did to Ericka. _

_ "Did you have a nice trip? See you next fall!" Emily was laughing at her own joke, and Ericka was trying not to laugh out loud. It looked like Jake wanted to cry. He got up quickly and ran away crying._

_ "Now you know how it feels!" Becka had yelled after him. _

_ "So now that that's over, my name is Emily." Emily had lifted her hand was waiting for Ericka to introduce herself. A huge smile had come over Ericka's little face, and Gina had seen the whole scene that had happened. She was silently encouraging Ericka to shake the girl's hand._

_ "My name is Ericka." "And I'm Becka." Both girls had introduced themselves and both girls had grabbed Emily's hand and were having a three way hand shake. _

_ "Well I smell the start of a beautiful friendship." And Ericka couldn't agree more.

* * *

_

**Yeah, i know. Weird ending. But hey, at least this chapter is out lol**


	4. It has begun

** here to say that....CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ^.^ Anyway, in this chapter, i ATTEMPTED to describe clothes. but i thought better of it. So what i was thinking was posting on my profile, that every time that a chapter has the characters changing clothes, i'll put those clothes on my profile. Hopefully that will be less confusing .**

**Anyways, this chapter might also sound a bit confusing, I'm so sorry! It sounded fine in my head and while i was typing it. Now without further ado, will Riku and Sora please say the Discalimer?**

**Riku:**Of course. Before I start, where's Sora? -look around-

**Sora:** Wait! Riku! Don't start without me! -comes in panting-

**-**Uh...Sora...what happened?

-Rubs back of head- **Sora**: Hehe...fangirls...

**Riku: **OOOKKKK??? Anyways, does not own Roxas, Sora, and I.

**Sora: **Nor does she own anything from Kingdom Hearts. All rights reserved to Disnery and Square Enix.

**- **Great job guys!

-In walks Roxas-

**Roxas:** So wasn't I invited?

**-**You're at the end Roxas...

-Sora and Riku snicker-

-Roxas glares at them-

**-**I saved the best for last!

**Roxas: -**points at Riku and Sora- HA!

**- **Anyways, on with the story... =]

* * *

Nobody moved, nobody even remotely blinked.

Did they hear right? A war about to repeat itself?

……..W…..T……F?!

"o.O" Both Riku and Sora couldn't fathom what Roxas had said, their temporary stunned brains were only thinking of one….scratch that….two things. First was the time when the "door" first opened two years ago, and how Ansem (His heartless, not the real guy!) wanted to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. And second, how last year Xemnas (MANSEX! XD) was trying to gain his very own heart through the help of Kingdom Hearts.

Only one thought was going through their minds, _We destroyed them! Are they extracting revenge by war?! _But for some reason, they didn't believe that. Finally, Riku was the first to come out of his stunned expression and questioned Roxas further.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WAR?!" Well, Riku wasn't going to beat around the bush now was he?

"……." Sora was still stunned, and decided to let Riku do all the questioning. Meanwhile, he was trying to remember all the knowledge he acquired throughout his journeys to see if he could piece together what's going on. _But…not even the King mentioned anything of any past war…Did he even know?_

"Like I said, I had a dream…" Then Roxas went on an hour and a half TRYING to explain his dream, but it would have gone a lot faster if Riku would stop INTURRUPTING HIM!

"Let me get this straight, a heart...just popped out of nowhere and decided to give you heart to find some girl?" Riku looked at Roxas for confirmation, and after said blonde nodded his head yes, Riku continued.

"Now this heart, whose name is supposedly Ryu, says this girl is your destined other, and that how we are all connected in this upcoming repeated war?" Again, another nod from the spiky haired blonde.

"That has to be the most ridicules thing I have ever heard." And in reality it was, a heart popping OUT OF NOWHERE? If it were that simple, then Organization XIII would still be alive and living emotionally. Although, it was somewhat hard picturing that, all members skipping in a field of flowers all holding hands and laughing? Yes, that was really hard to picture…_Although that would be a great Christmas card! (_^.-)

"Even if it's not true, Riku; then how do explain Roxas standing right there?" Sora had intervened and was pointing his thumb in the direction of said blonde. Riku just took a long look at Roxas, then at Sora, and finally sighed defeated.

"So what do we do now?" No one knew the answer to that question. Of course, their first thought was to see the King; however, they had no Gummi Ship to get there and the only one around left about a few hours ago taking Kairi with her to Hollow Bastion. So….now what?

-------------

**Roxas' POV**

So how the hell are they supposed to warn everyone when they can't do anything about it? _Well this sucks…I can't even keep my promise to Ry—_

_HEY!_

Roxas had abruptly jumped ten feet in the air, scaring the beejeebees out of Riku and Sora.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Both Riku and Sora were looking at Roxas like he was crazy. _Hell…maybe I am…I think I spent too much time in the darkness._

_KIDDO! LISTEN TO ME!_

There it was again. But where the hell was it coming from?!

"Did you guys hear that?" Aiming his question at the two other teens that were giving him crazy looks.

"Maybe he went psycho?" Did Sora just stage whisper that to Riku? Hello! I'm standing right here!

"You do realizes that I'm right here…right ?" Honestly, I am not going crazy! There really was a voi—

_JEEBUS! HEEEELLLLOOOOO! _Then everything went black. The last thing you heard was Riku and Sora calling your name.

-------------

What….the….fuck…?

Roxas was back in the endless void of nothingness, and as he looked in every direction, even up and down, yup you guessed…just black emptiness. _But why am I back here?!_

_"There you are! I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!"_ That voice, it sounded like the floating hea—Ryu. The voice was behind him, so as Roxas turned around, what he saw startled him to no end. At first, Roxas thought he was looking at a reflection of himself, but that would be impossible; seeing as how he was in a black void. No, this person looked like an older version of Roxas, except his hair was a darker shade of blonde and was longer than his own spiked hair.

This person was B-U-F-F—buff!— and was wearing almost the same outfit as Roxas, (the one from KHII) but was wearing a bit of armor? On his left shoulder that connected at his waist. _Whoever this guy is, he looks...like...me?_

_"It's about time you got here kid." _The older version of Roxas just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. Roxas had no idea who this guy was. _So why was he waiting for me?_

_"You don't have a clue to who I am, do you?" _And he was right, and with good reason. Roxas only responded with a nod of his head.

"_I'm Ryu." _

* * *

_**On Earth  
**_ Things weren't going so great for Ericka, she got detention…again. And this time it wasn't her fault. Maybe a little.

_GAHHHHHH! He __**bumped**__ me!_ Ericka was walking to detention with her head low and muttering revenge plans for Jake, the school bully and Ericka's arch rival since third grade. But you're probably wondering what's going on right? Let's back up to that morning.

----------

_Get up….Get up! GET UP! GET u—_

….SMASH!...The only sound that came from the black and white checkered room in the two story house where a black-haired girl was currently residing in. _I swear…if that stupid alarm tells me to get up one more time…I'll throw it against the effin wall! _The only object that was cobalt blue in the room, the clock's time was blaring 5:30 in the morning. _I don't feel like running this morning. Maybe if I go back to slee—_

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Ericka's phone was playing the familiar ringtone that always played when one of her best friends called, Emily. She was contemplating whether or not to answer the damn thing, but the stupid phone wouldn't stop ringing. After a while it stopped. _Finally I can go back to slee— _But the ringtone had started to play again. This time though, Erick picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ericka's voice was still groggy with sleep.

"Ericka, get up you lazy bum! I've been standing outside your house for the past ten minutes!" Usually the Asian was really caring and wouldn't really shout unless aggravated. But today she sounded _pissed_.

"Ok..ok..I'm up. Sheez. Be out in a few." And without waiting for a reply, shut the phone closed and started to get dressed. Once Ericka was done changing into her black sweats with a white tank, she walked to her closet to put on her, surprisingly, blue running shoes. As Ericka was walking towards her door, she could've sworn she saw the shadows in her room moving.

"What the hell." Ericka was walking to the corner of her room that she saw the shadows moving, and as soon as she lifted her arm to reach out, her phone started vibrating, indicating that she got a new text. Forgetting where she was, Ericka turned her neck so fast, she could've gotten whiplash.

_And to think. I almost forgot my phone. _Walking over to the dresser that had her phone on it, she reached it and flipped it open. The single text message brought a smile to her face and she started laughing.

_New Text Message_

_**HURRY UP!**_

_From: Emmy ^.-_

As Ericka was walking to the door once again with phone in hand, she didn't notice the shadows reaching out to her, as if to grab her. Nor did she notice the yellow eyes that were coming from the shadows.

-----

**Emily's POV**

"What the hell took you so long?!" Emily was pissed off. It was close to six o'clock in the effin morning, and her mom decided to wake up early and nag her ass off. _My God!! I need a good run. _

"Sheez. Don't get you're knickers in a twist." Ericka couldn't really see that the Asian was pissed off, or maybe she was ignoring it. Already used to how annoyed Emily got with her mother.

"Sorry. It's just m—"

"Mom?" _Ericka you know me so well. _This thought had brought a smile to Emily's face, and couldn't help but think that she knew Ericka just as well.

"Which is why I made chocolate cake for this afternoon." Ericka was beaming. She knew exactly just how much Emily loves chocolate, and cake, so a combination was just as good.

"Sweet!" Thoughts of her mother were already fading from her mind, just by thinking about Ericka's chocolate cake. Of course, Emily was a better cook, that didn't mean that Ericka didn't try.

"C'mon. We gotta start running." And with that said, both girls started running their routine of three miles around the city that they were in. They're city of Reseda.

-----

**Ericka's POV**

After their three mile run, both girl had gone home and got ready for school. By this time, it was already 7:33, and Ericka was already late for the bus. _Shoot!_ By the time Ericka had ran outside her house and looked at the bus stop, the bus was already driving away. _Damn it!_ Ericka had no choice but to run to the next one.

As Ericka was running down the street to the next bus stop, she had failed to notice a person was standing two feet behind her wearing nothing but armor that covered his entire form. From his head to his toes. This armor consisted of gold, blue, and black and his helmet looked like he had spikes for ears, kind of making him look like Batman. This soldier also appeared to have a red cape that was attached to his shoulders and was bellowing behind him in the morning air.

"So it has begun." The mysterious person had said. This person had extended his arm out and in a flash of light; a giant key had appeared in his right hand. But not just a regular key, this key seemed to have a swirl of colors consisting of red and black. The handle had to bat wings attached to it and were black, while the blade itself was blood red; as if he had used someone's _blood_ to make it that way. Swirling up the blade were two ribbons connecting at the top of the blade. The top consisted of a dragons head and looked to be _very sharp._

"This time…we won't lose."

--------

**Roxas POV**

"You're..you're Ryu?" Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. This person looked like he could be his father! _But that's not possible! I was never meant to exist!_ A rush of emotions swept through the young teen, emotions that he still wasn't used to; only acquiring a heart just that morning.

"Well believe it Kid, it's me." Even his voice sounded like Roxas'. Only older, wiser, and more mature than his teen voice.

"But why?" Roxas couldn't understand what was going on. A few seconds ago, he was with Sora and Riku.

"I'm here to warn you." A stern look had overcome the older male's face, meaning to say that he was here on business.

"About?" Roxas couldn't trust his voice at the moment, so he relied on one word answers.

"I think it will be better if I explained to Sora and Riku as well." A blinding light was coming in the direction of Ryu, causing Roxas to bring his arm up to block some of the light from his eyes. But just as the light came, it was gone. When Roxas opened his eyes, he thought he was looking through another mirror, seeing his blue eyes. But when his vision cleared, he was looking at _Sora_, not his reflection. _Damn. Why couldn't it have been a mirror? _Roxas wasn't too pleased. He had to go back to that place AFTER he left, and return not five minutes later? Roxas wasn't a happy camper.

"Roxas, are you alright?" It was Riku that asked, his mild concern for him was unexpected. Before the blonde could respond, a knock was heard from Riku's door. And before anyone moved to open it, in walked Ryu, looking half amused and half serious. Of course, the confused looks on Sora's and Riku's face were priceless, but Roxas had no time to laugh. One thought was going through his head. _ISN'T HE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD?!?! _And sure enough, Ryu looked as alive as anyone in Riku's living room.

"Now before you start questioning who I am and throw me out of here, let me start by saying that I'm Ryu." The confused looks from Sora and Riku turned to understanding, to confused again, to being sick, then irritation.

"You said he was a heart?!" Sora had turned to the blonde, who had been startled by the sudden outburst and tripped on the living room's carpet and fell on his bum. Roxas had tried to retaliate.

"But he was-he is-I thought-what?!" Roxas was confused as well, and could feel a major headache about to form. Riku was on the defensive.

**No One's POV**

"Alight, who are you?" In a flash, his Dawn Keyblade was in his hand and was pointing it at the unexpected visitor. Ryu didn't even flinch.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. We have trouble." The atmosphere in the room had suddenly turned very cold.

"What do you mean trouble?" Sora's Kingdom Key was also in his hand and was pointing it at Ryu. Ryu wasn't concerned about the keyblades that were being pointed at him; his concern was for the safety of the Guardians that were right now being followed at this instant.

"I'm sure the Kid—" pointing his thumb in Roxas' direction that was still on the floor, "told you everything I told him right?" At this pause, everyone had nodded.

"Yeah, that you gave him a heart, and how a war is about to be repeated. Right?" Riku lowered his arm, but not by much. Sora, on the other hand, had completely lowered his arm so that his Kingdom Key was touching the floor.

"Good. So you're informed. But like I said, we have trouble." Ryu was getting impatient, if he didn't hurry, then the Guardians could be in serious trouble.

"You already said that. Like three time." Roxas was lifting himself off the floor and was facing Ryu in his full height. "So what's the problem?" Roxas as well was getting impatient to hear what the older man had to say. And one glance at Riku and Sora told him that they were as well.

"The Guardians are in trouble." That one sentence had nearly sent Roxas over the edge. _No! I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen!_ Roxas was about to ask what the situation was when Sora had spoken.

"Guardians? What Guardians?" This was something that Roxas had left out, and apparently it was something important.

"You didn't tell them about the Guardians?!" Roxas had only shaken his head no. _How could I be so stupid!? _

"The Guardians are three people, can be either male or female, but in this case, they're female. They are called by many names: The Protectors, The Guardians, and The Kingdom's Knights, anything in that category. But they are mostly called the Guardians." Riku still wasn't following.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Sora was also at a lost, and voiced in a question of his own.

"And why are they in trouble?"

Before Ryu could respond, glaring at Roxas because he didn't deliver ALL the information, Roxas decided to speak.

"Remember I told you about the war? That three Keybladers and The Guardians were fighting against evil?" Both teens nodded. Ryu was getting _very_ impatient.

"YOU'RE THE BLADERS! NOW CAN WE GET A MOVE ON?!" Ryu was tired of wasting time. He needed to be on Earth, he had to warn the Guardians.

"Us?" Sora was pointing a finger at himself. And instantly, realization hit him…literally. Roxas had smacked his head from behind.

"Of course you are! Does KEYBLADE MASTER ring any bells?!" To tell the truth, Sora had completely forgotten that he was.

"OK…So I'm assuming that Roxas is as well?" Riku was connecting the dots, and figured out what was happening.

"Yes, he is. Now as I said before, the Guardians are in trouble." Ryu didn't know how much time had passed on Earth, but he just had to hurry. Instantly, all three teens became alert and got into their fighting stances.

"So how are we supposed to get to wherever they are?" Sora had looked at Riku and saw that he was dressed in a black vest type thing that was zipped at the top, and a second zipper stopping right above his belly button. Above the vest, he was wearing another vest that was white and yellow with blue stripes. Riku was also wearing very baggy jeans…_surprisingly…_ that were barely being held up by a belt with white studs. Riku was also wearing a white fingerless glove on his left arm that went half way up his forearm. (Basically his attire in KHII)

Sora looked at Roxas and saw that he was still wearing his Organization cloak. But then Sora looked down at himself. He was still wearing the Blitz Ball shorts and the over sized white tee. _Roxas and Riku are alright with what they're wearing. But we might have to fight. And I can't fight in these clothes. _

"I'm taking you. But I have to warn you. At this moment in time, only you three will be able to see." All three teens got confused. _Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeattttt…more riddles. _Roxas hated riddles, hated them with a passion.

"Why?" Riku wanted to know everything that he needed to know before he got too deep into whatever they're about to get into.

"I can't give details now. I'll save that for later. Right now we need to leave." Before Ryu could do anything, Sora had intervened.

"I'm alright with leaving now and everything, but I won't be able to fight in what I'm wearing at the movement." Which was true, Sora wasn't used to fighting in the attire that he was wearing. Ryu took one look at Sora and snapped his fingers. Sora was engulfed in a bright light and his clothes had changed. His clothes had changed to..(it's too hard for me to explain, but it's his clothes from KHII. Sorry . I Can't really explain clothes. But pictures of Riku, Roxas and Sora will be on my profile.)

Sora was amazed, and he wished that he could do that.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Riku and Sora had nodded their heads yes, but Roxas had hesitated. He was deciding whether or not to take of the Org. Cloak. But thought better of it, and took it off. (Again, his clothes are from KHII. SORRY!) Now he was ready.

"This maybe a little uncomfortable, but be prepared to land when I say so. Got it?" At the moment, Roxas had thought of his best friend Axel, and how he always used to say 'Got it memorized?' Such thoughts were making Roxas sad, and shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. _It has to be the new heart. I'm not use to emotions yet. _

"Alright. 1…2…3.." At that moment, the entire living room had filled up with pure light that Riku, Sora, and Roxas were blinded, and with a _POP_ sound, they were gone. They too not notice a person outside wearing armor. But this person was different from his counterpart of Earth. His armor consisted of gold, red, and black. He too wore a cape that was tied to his shoulders, and was flowing on the Island's breeze; his cape was green in color.

The mysterious person held out his left hand, and in a flash of dark light, a Key Blade had appeared. A key Blade that look like Oblivion in form and color, but appeared to be darker, more sinister, more evil than its counterpart. The soldier raised its left arm at Riku's house and said,

"It had begun."

* * *

**Roxas: **Like said, she saved the best for last. And that includes this chapter. =] Please Review!

**Riku and Sora: **Whatever...


	5. SORRY!

I am sorry to say that The Guardians will be on Hiatus for a while.

Mostly because I'm somewhat stuck. I have the general plot down, but everything in between, not so much.

I find this story difficult to write, I don't really have a clue as to why, but it is.

So for right now, my main attention is on my Dear Ebony story, because I find that one easier to write.

But don't be discouraged, I will keep writing more for guardians, I just won't post anything for a while.

But my spring break is in a few weeks, and I might have one by then.

SORRY AGAIN!


	6. Detention and Confusion

Hello to all! This is Heir of Merlin and I'm here to say that this story is no longer on hiatus. I'm also going to say sorry that i have been gone for sooooooo long. ***Rubs back of head* **ANYWAY, this chapter explains nothing and everything at the same time. DOn't ask how. Just is. If none of this story makes sense, it will in later stories. Once i explain everything. But if you want, you can message me with any questions you might have and i'll be happy to answer them. And to make things just a bit clearer, i decided to put in their ages.

Sora: 16

Roxas: 16 (or looks it. I don't know how ex-Nobodies are with their age.)

Riku: 17

Emily: 17

Ericka: 16

Becka: 16

Hopefully, it makes it a bit clearer, and where the story is after the game series. And just to let you all know, yes, i am putting in Ericka's parents and what happened in _later _chapters. And i just want to apologize now. I can't make a decent fight scene to save my life. So im expirementing, and tell me what you think. If its good or bad LET ME KNOW! and what i can to make it better!

**DISCLAIMER!: **_Owns nothing but this plot and the OC characters!_

**

* * *

Roxas' POV**

He never expected this. He never expected any of this. He was perfectly content…_hardly…_ in the black void of Sora's heart. '_**Cheyeah right…I was going INSANE!'**_He never expected for a heart to appear out of nowhere, to see Sora and Riku again, to be caught up in a war, to find my "destined" other if he was never meant to exist, and he especially never expected to feel as if he was being sucked through a tube…A very, very, VERY, small tube…Don't ask how he knew this…Wonderland…nuff said.

Right now, Sora, Riku, Ryu, and Roxas were on their way to Earth, where the Guardians are in danger…_**'or so Ryu said'**__…_At the moment, his eyes were closed shut. Roxas could feel pressure at the top of his head, and his normally spiked hair directly in his face. '_**Better to keep my eyes closed.'**_

_ "_What the hell is going on?" Sora was apparently feeling the same things Roxas was feeling if he was yelling like that.

"As of now, we're teleporting by gliding through space to get to Earth." Roxas could hear Ryu right next to him, so he had peeked his eye open a bit and saw him about ten meters away from him. '_**But he sounded so close. So how?'**_ When he looked down, Roxas saw that they were standing on a platform, and seeing many worlds fly him by. He could've sworn he saw a world that he traveled to in his Organizational days.

"Couldn't we just use a dark portal?" I looked to my left?..'_**who knows here'…**_and saw Riku kneeling down. Roxas wanted to so badly laugh, but now wasn't the time for that.

"We could've, but dark portals notify the Knights to where we are going." '_**They have that kind of power? Who are we exactly dealing with anyway?'**_

_ "_So we can't use portals? Who are these guys anyways?" Riku was pressing for information, Roxas could tell. Sora was still acting weird, as if he wasn't used to this feeling yet.

"I'm going to be sick." Sora quietly mumbled. '_**I was right.'**_

**

* * *

No One's POV**

"Alight, since we have some time. The Knights were people, good hearted and kind people, hence the name The Knights of Lucifer; it means 'light bringer' if you want to look it up." Ryu was beginning his tale when Roxas had interrupted him.

"If they were so good hearted, then why did they fight with the darkness in the last war?" Questions were zooming in the three teen's heads, and they were desperately trying to understand.

"Something had happened that involved Melody, the previous Twilight Guardian, and one of the Knights." Roxas had recalled that Ryu had once told him that he was romantically involved with her, and saw pain in his eyes when he was explaining.

_**

* * *

On Earth**_

**Ericka's POV**

** '**_**I still don't understand how I got detention when that jackass BUMPED me! When the hell did defending yourself become a crime?'**_The black-haired girl was royally pissed off, and not even the thought of the chocolate cake waiting for her at home made her feel at least somewhat content.

Walking towards the detention room after a long day of school made Ericka feel angry, frustrated, and tired; angry because of Jake and how he will not leaver her alone, frustrated due to the fact that this was the fifth detention this week and it was only Wednesday, and tired because she just wanted to go home and sleep. Not only that, but the detention room was in building C, and Ericka was in building A. Meaning that she had to walk to the other side of the campus, a whole mile! '_**How people get to their classes on time is beyond me!'**_ As Ericka was walking towards the doors leading outside, she saw a lot of people going home, and what pissed her off to no end was that she saw Jake get into his Volvo and drive away. '_**Stupid..effing..mother—'**_

Apparently, her angry thoughts were disrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_New Text Message_

**Where r u?**

_From: Emmy ^.-_

_ '__**Uh oh..' **_Emily never liked it when Ericka got detention, saying that Ericka was 'above' that. But this time it wasn't her fault, but only partially.

_New Message:_

**I'm on my way to detention…don't wait up. Tell Becka to give you some cake. **

_From: Ericka =3_

When Emily didn't respond, Ericka knew that she was mad at her. '_**Well it wasn't my fault.' **_As Ericka stepped out into the warm sun, something was nagging at her to go home and lock..the..doors? As Ericka looked around, she realized that she was alone. '_**What the hell? Where is everyone?**_ **The baseball and football teams practice on Wednesday…hmmmm.' **Looking down at her watch, she saw that she was fifteen minutes late for detention. _**Crap! **_Immediately Ericka ran toward the C building.

As Ericka entered the building, she failed to notice that someone was following her with a blade in the shape of a key.

"No mercy. The Guardian of Twilight will pay for what she has done." And the Knight had swung his blade towards a nearby tree, and cleanly cut it in two.

**

* * *

With Roxas**

**No one's POV**

"Okay, you said that something happened…how bad could it have been?" Riku was trying to think of every bad possible situation he could think of that could have turned someone bad and that involved a girl. The only thing Riku could think of was that this Melody chick turned him down for another guy. But when he saw Sora in his peripheral vision trying to stay up-right, he remembered what had happened to him, just two years ago.

Ryu looked down as if whatever he was going to say was hard for him. And Roxas, Sora, and Riku gave him some time to think about what he was trying to say.

"Back then, the world I lived on was pure…No war, no hatred, and especially no jealousy." Ryu was having an internal battle going on inside his head, and was having a hard time trying to say what he was saying.

"One of the Knights, who was named Ares, had fallen in love with Melody." After Ryu had declared this, Riku did a little victory dance in his head for being spot on in his accusation.

"But, the problem was, she was already engaged to be married to another man." It was hard for Ryu, to reminisce in the past without feeling hurt. He had sacrificed himself to protect her and their unborn child; he had left her alone.

"Ok, but how did this whole ordeal start anyway?" None of this was making sense to anyone. A whole freakin story had to be told before Roxas, Sora, and Riku can fully understand what Ryu was trying to say. The only part they got was that three girls are in trouble from three baddies and they had to be there to be the heroes once again. And time for explaining was running out, because before anyone of them could prepare themselves, they were hurdling towards a blue and green world.

**

* * *

With Ericka**

_**'I'M LATE, I'M LATE…I'M SOOOO LATE!' **_Ericka was bolting for the detention room, not that she was excited to go to detention or anything. But Ericka has this phobia of being late, don't ask why; she just does. Anything and everything she does, Ericka is ALWAYS on time, no matter what. And as of right now, Ericka is running through the halls, which will cost her another detention, if there were any teachers around. At this thought, Ericka completely halted in her tracks. '_**Now that I think about it….where is everyone?'**_

For it was true, every which way Ericka looked, no one was in sight. It was as if she were the only one on the face of the planet, like in that one movie she saw the week previous, Resident Evil. As Ericka walked towards the detention room once again, although this time more slowly, Ericka couldn't help but think that she was being watched.

'_**Don't freak yourself out Ericka. Everything's fine. There is a possibility that all the teachers are getting coffee or something…' **_But the sad part was who gets coffee in the middle of the day? "And at the same time?" Ericka quietly murmured underneath her breath. Ericka now reached the room of her destination to find it locked with a sign on the door.

_No Detention for the Rest of the Week!_

_Must Make Them Up Next Week._

**-Principal Marshall**

"No detention? What the hell?" Ericka was greatly confused. Their principal would never hold off any punishment, for she was a big believer of punishments to straighten out troubled kids, such as herself. Not only that, but no one had told her about the new situation that she was in. Starting to walk away, she couldn't help but shudder at the temperature drop. "The hell?" Ericka decided to just go home and deal with it tomorrow, little did she know that she wouldn't see home in quite a while.

**

* * *

With the Boys**

Roxas, Sora, and Riku had landed painfully on a lawn in front of a two story houseand landed in a heap with Roxas at the bottom.

"Met omf." Roxas desperately tried to tell them to get off of him, but apparently they did not understand him.

"What was that Roxas? Didn't quite catch that." Sora being the lucky one, was at the top of the heap, with Riku sandwiched in between them.

"I think he said Sora, was TO GET OFF!" With Riku's loud outburst, Sora had fallen backwards and off the two squashed boys. With the weight off Riku, he had stood up and lended Roxas a hand, which he gladly took.

"Thanks man." Roxas was now rubbing his sore face from eating the ground and Riku just nodded his head in a 'You're welcome' sort of way.

"Soooooo….where are we?" Sora had asked the question that was nagging at the back of everyone's mind. Ryu just appeared next to Sora, who had jumped in surprise.

"Please don't do that." Sora was now clutching his rapidly beating heart, with Riku snickering at him in the background.

"I happened to land you in front of one of the Guardian's house. Which one, I do not know. I know who they, just not which one." Ryu was looking out into the distance, as if knowing something was wrong.

"Wait..wait.. you know who they are?...That's..that's..AWESOME! We don't have to waste time in looking for them!" Sora was ecstatic about this bit of news. The faster they know who they are, the faster they can save the day.

"So where are they, and this so called trouble that they are in?" Riku didn't see the point in all of this. First, Ryu rushes them out the door without a moment to lose; now they're just standing there in an unfamiliar world not doing a damn thing.

"I feel…weird." Roxas had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. And he wasn't talking about his new feelings that he wasn't familiar with. It was as if, something was pulling him in a direction down the street that was telling him that the so called danger that they came here looking for was that way.

"What do you mean Roxas?" Everyone was looking at him at this point. But Ryu had a knowing face, as if he knew what Roxas was experiencing.

"Roxas is well. He is feeling the connection between himself, and the Twilight Guardian. If Roxas has this feeling, then that means that she is not too far." Ryu was looking around for the other two Guardians, and saw them coming in their direction.

"So what you're saying is, we feel a connection to the Guardian that bonds with us?" Riku, for some odd reason, also felt weird. For he too felt the pull, and when he looked up, he saw a girl that he assumed was the Guardian of Darkness, something that he did not like, but had to deal with. She was….tiny. Not tiny, as in short tiny, but tiny as in petite tiny' however, she looked athletic. She didn't look to be taller than 5'4", compared to his 6'2".She had light brown hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders, with what he can tell, light greenish eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top with white shorts and white flip flops, considering the warm climate. And she appeared to be mad at something.

Sora also felt this feeling; for he was also looking at a girl that was walking in their general direction. She was a bit taller than the girl next to her, standing at about 5'6", instead of his six feet. She also looked to be athletic, but having more of a swimmer's body; considering the fact that he too was a swimmer. Her hair was a dark blonde, close to that of Roxas' hair, and stopped at mid back and had side bangs that covered her right eye. She was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with black shorts and black vans. She appeared to be attempting to calm the shorter girl down.

By now both girls were near the boys, and they could clearly hear what was being said. Although they didn't have to try, the shorter girl was practically screaming.

"I don't believe the nerve of that girl! How could she have gotten ten detentions in three days Becka?" The petite girl was practically fuming, and stomping her feet to the front dear in a childish manner. At least Sora knew the girl's name with which he has the 'connection' too.

"First of all Emily, its five detentions, not ten. And you clearly know for a fact that it was probably all Jake's fault. That boy is going to get another broken nose if he keeps this up." She looked to be worried for the mysterious boy's health when she mentioned the broken nose. Now, Riku knew the name of the shorter girl's name as well.

Roxas was still getting a nagging feeling that not everything was as it seems. He kept feeling that someone was in trouble, and he had no doubt that it was the girl he was suppose to be searching for.

"I don't care if he breaks an arm Becka! I'm surprise that she hasn't been suspended from school!" The boys could tell that Emily was getting extremely mad at the person they were talking about, and they didn't notice Roxas inching away and running down the street.

"We'll deal with Ericka later. Right now, I want to know who the people on my front lawn are." As if on cue, both girls looked at Riku and Sora, who had thought that they had gone unseen. Riku and Sora looked at each other wide eyed attempting to think of a plan, and when they couldn't think of anything they looked towards the place where they last saw Roxas. Seeing that Roxas wasn't there and instead running down the streets with Ryu following him, they felt dumbfounded, and looked again at the two girls.

Becka was the one that took a step forward and repeated her question. Instead of trying to think of a lie as to why they were there, Sora had blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're in danger!"…..Silence had met him, until a loud smack was heard, coming from Riku hitting the back of Sora's head, while muttering 'idiot' under his breath.

Before the girls could retaliate from this weird boy's outburst, a menacing laughter was heard all around them. Both Riku and Sora were on the defensive and had summoned their keyblades, at the same time jumping in front of Becka and Emily.

"Hey! What the fudge is going on!" Emily was shocked to see that both of the boys in front of her were holding the very same weapons she has been dreaming of for the past two weeks. _**'But it's impossible! It was only a dream!'**_

Becka on the other hand had silently said 'keyblades' under her breath, and Sora took a quick glance to look at her, as if he was saying with his eyes, 'you know what they are?'

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Two guardians and two key bearers. Looks like I can kill two birds with one stone." The man had appeared from a dark portal and was covered from head to toe in armor; and in a flash of dark lights, a keyblade had appeared in his hand.

Sora and Riku took a battle stance in front of the two frightened girls and prepared for a fight.

**

* * *

With Ericka**

Ericka was running, from what she didn't know. The last thing she remembered was a menacing laughter coming from out of no where and bolted from the schools gates toward her house. Ericka was practically sprinting the three mile radius, and didn't dare look back. _**'Every time someone looks back in a horror movie, they ALWAYS end up tripping and slowing down. NO WAY! I ain't THAT stupid.' **_Ericka had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever laughed at school was now chasing her.

"Why didn't I just go home?" Ericka didn't know what to do, she didn't have anything to defend herself with, and she could've sworn that she saw a sword of some kind in the corner of her eye. All of a sudden, she heard someone shout 'FIRE' and she dived to the side, barley missing the fire ball that was coming right at her.

Ericka rolled away just in time, and only managed to singe the bottom of her pants. With a scared expression, she looked up as someone was walking down the way she just ran from. _**'What the fuck is going on?' **_The person that was walking towards her had on a full body armor suit and had a key shaped _thing_ in his hand. He raised his arm with the keyblade in it directly at her, and was starting another fire ball.

Ericka was filled with a whirlwind of emotions, the most prominate one was fear and found herself unable to move. While the man launched the deadly attack at her, all Ericka did was watch as the deadly fire ball was coming closer to her, and started to see her life flashed before her eyes. And the one thought that Ericka couldn't help but think as the fire was coming closer was '_**How cliché?' **_

Ericka raised her arms in an 'X' like way across her face and waited for the deadly impact that she knew was coming. But the heat never came. Instead Ericka felt a rush of wind and the sound of a _SWOOSH! _Ericka hesitantly lowered her arms to see a boy with blonde-ish hair that was spiked to the side holding not one, but TWO of those key shaped things. He was standing in a battle stance in front of her, and it became clear to Ericka that he had somehow blocked the fire ball.

But the two weapons in the mysterious' boys hands were different than the one that the guy who had tried to kill her has. '_**They don't look soo…menacing… than the jerk who tried to kill me….Is he here to help me?' **_But Ericka couldn't help but think that yes, this boy was here to help her. She couldn't see his face, but a part of her knew that he was having a stare down with asshole number one.

All of a sudden, he turned his head back, and all Ericka saw was the bluest eyes she's ever seen. And Ericka realized that she was still on the ground, and attempted to get up, but couldn't due to a pain in her ankle.

The guy made one of his key thingies disappear, Ericka noticed that it was the black one he made disappeared, and he knelt down beside her with the other one in front of her horizontally; as if he was going to block anything else.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

All Ericka could do was stare with wide eyes and nod her head yes, but quickly diverted her eyes to her ankle. Seeming to understand, he nodded and he murmured something while putting his hand over her injury.

Green light engulfed her ankle, and she found that it was no longer in pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position and pushed Ericka behind him, while he got back into a standing position.

"Isn't that cute? The Twilight Guardian and Keybearer always take care of each other. IT makes me sick!" All of a sudden, the armored man was covered in something dark, Ericka didn't know, and appeared to be charging up; referring to a TV show that she used to watch as a kid: Dragon Ball Z.

_**'But what the hell was he talking about? Twilight Guardian? Keybearer? What is going ON!' **_Ericka desperately wanted answers, but she figured that now wasn't the best time to be asking questions. Ericka felt the boy who was apparently protecting her push her back, and called out his other weapon.

"What ever you do, just stay behind me. I won't let him hurt you." With clear sincerity in his eyes, and a protective stance, the boy looked forward once again to engage in the most vicious fights in his short not meant to be life.

But Ericka couldn't help but think while she was looking at the super charged man in front of them. _**'But…..who's going to protect you?'

* * *

**_

_So yeah. I tried to make this chapter sort of long, because I have deprived you my reader's for so long. This time i'm not making any promises about deadlines. Soon i have to do College apps and what not. And i'll tey to write in between and stuff. So no promises on dates. REVIEW!**  
**_


	7. We're Screwed Beyond Belief

**H. Merlin: OMG! I did not realize that it has been more than a year that this story had been updated. Well damn, I'm so sorry! I sort of just lost it with this one, but I'm slowly but surely getting it back. Unfortunately, ****I haven't gotten any better with fighting scenes and I reread the last chapters...I don't like how I wrote this story in the past. **

**So I have come to the conclusion that I might rewrite this story, sort of Like I did with Dear Ebony, and have Character Bios in the beginning. It's a thought that will probably become 95% true. I don't really remember what I was thinking when I started this story, but I know where I want it to go, and it's not living up to my expectations, and I think it's not living up to you the readers either. So tell me what you guys think, and I'll make it happen.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the characters I put in there. **_

* * *

Clashes and flashes of light.

That was all Ericka heard and saw. The clashing of metal as both boys- or man- seeing as Ericka didn't really know the age of the armored guy, fought one on one; and the flashes of light of them moving so quickly. She could barely keep up! All she could do was stare in awe, both of them using fighting styles that were unheard of.

But it seemed that the boy who saved her was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with his opponent, _**'I can't blame him…that guy is wicked fast! **_The armored man disappeared and reappeared behind the boy and had hit him to the other side of the street they were fighting on. He had hit a tree and was having a hard time standing up.

"Now that the pest is out of the way, let's deal with the real problem." The armored man had now turned his full attention towards Ericka as she tried to inch her way towards her savior. But now since he was completely focused on Ericka, she froze on the spot. She couldn't think of anything that would be useful in her situation, and kept glancing at the blued-eye boy.

As the man walked towards Ericka, she had made eye contact with the beaten boy, and he was telling her with his eyes to run. '_**No… .I can't run.**_' Ericka stood up straighter with her hands in fists. She was full out glaring at the man that was coming towards her.

"HAHAHA! You think you can stop me with just a _look?_ Oh please. A runt like you can't defeat a Master such as myself." And the armored man gave another menacing laugh. Ericka's glare had deflated just a tad, and she glanced back to the fallen boy. He was now on one knee and was using one of his blades to keep him upright. He was mouthing at her to run, to leave him there. He was telling her to run like a coward?

Even if Ericka didn't have a weapon or any means of protecting herself, even if she was completely defenseless, she wouldn't leave him here to die!

'_You have the power'_

Ericka had mildly jumped at the new voice and quickly realized that she was the only one who heard it.

"Be a good girl, and come with me." The armored man had extended his arm towards her, as if he was expecting her to take it. "Don't you want to learn the truth about your parents?" Unbeknownst to either teenager, the man had smirked under his helmet. He completely saw the confusion and the pain written all over the girl's face. _**'Exploit her weakness. Brake her until she falls…Then nothing will stop us from crushing them all!'**_ His arm was still extended when he heard a cry from behind him.

"NO! Don't take it! Just whatever you do, don't take it and run! Don't look back. Just get to safety." Roxas had recovered enough to shout at the still un-named girl. He didn't care if he was badly hurt; all he cared about at that moment was the safety of the girl that he had a connection too. He had felt the pain run through him, just as he saw the pained expression on her face. Clearly the subject of her parents was a sore one, and he couldn't help but think; what had happened to her in the past?

"You insolent brat, I'll finish you here and now." Just as the armored man raised his blade to strike, another cry, this time feminine, had interfered.

"Stop! It's me you're after! Leave him alone!" Ericka was tired on being on the side lines. She decided to take the matters into her own hands. But the problem was, when the man turned towards her with his blade ready in a fight position, all ideas instantly fled her mind. '_**Oh wonderful idea idiot! Now what?'**_

"Ha HA HA. You? A pitiful little _girl_, is challenging me? HAHAHA! Well I WAS ordered to just capture you." The last part he murmured to himself, but the situation was clear. The armored man wasn't here to hurt her, but to capture her!

"What! There's no way I'll ever go with the likes of you jerk!" Ericka was terrified now, but there was a warm feeling where her heart is that helped calm her just a bit, but only a tad.

"Now my dear, who ever said you had to be conscience?" The man was preparing for another fire attack when Ericka heard the same voice as before.

'_Do not fear, for you have the power. Friends will always help you in your time of need.'_

Ericka didn't know it, but the voice was…familiar; as if she heard it once before. A flash of a woman with blue eyes and blue hair came to Ericka's mind, and had somehow produced a shield around her self.

As the man sent the magical ball towards her, with the intention of knocking her out; Roxas couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. _**'No…damn…Ryu, where are you?'**_ Roxas was pleading for a miracle to save her, but when he looked up, it shocked him that she was looking at him.

Ericka didn't even see the fire coming towards her. All her attention was on the boy that saved her. How he saved her when they didn't know each other, how he risked his life for hers, how, even now; he wanted her to be safe when there wasn't a scratch on her and he was badly beaten. She couldn't help but remember the look he gave her, the look of desperation that she flee and leave him to deal with the wicked man. _**'We don't know each other, and you saved me. You risked everything…for me?'**_

Ericka looked forward and didn't even try to jump out of the way. All she could think of now was the voice in her head and how familiar it was, how loving the voice was. Ericka clutched at her heart, and had a look of determination on her face. _**'No, I'm done running. If he wants me, fine. But I'm gonna go bitching, complaining, and fighting the entire way.'**_

'_That's my girl.'_

A flash of a man with brown hair and aqua blue eyes had flashed in Ericka's mind, and he was smiling a fatherly smile just as the fire made contact. Ericka heard a yell of 'NO!' when it did, and she assumed it was the boy that she was determined to protect. But Ericka quickly found out that the fire surrounding her didn't burn, like fire should. Ericka opened her eyes, when she closed them was beyond her, and found a shield of some sort protecting her form the deadly flames.

The shield was shining with blue magic; and Ericka was astonished as to how it formed around her. All she was concerned with was how the magical shield came up to protect her, when she saw another fire ball coming towards her. Completely forgetting about the shield, Ericka dodged rolled to the side and landed safely on the lawn of one of the houses. She looked up just in time to see the fire ball shatter the shield that she was behind, and silently sighed to herself.

She felt more heat near her, and out of pure instinct, she rolled to the side as fast she could. Ericka saw out of the corner of her eye that the grass was completely burned from where she had previously landed. As fast as she could, Ericka got to her feet and started running again down the street with evil laughter following after her; determined to lead the ass away from the person who risked everything for her.

**With Emily and Becka**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Emily and Becka were hiding behind a fence of Becka's next door neighbor, while the two weird boys began to fight the mysterious armored man. It was apparent to the girls that the guys were keeping up with the man; however, the man was just getting faster and stronger.

"Becka, how did you know what those _things_ were called?" Emily couldn't shake the weird feeling she got when Becka had murmured the name under her breath when the fight began. She also couldn't figure out how her dreams were tied to this.

"I…I…I've been dreaming about them for so long. And just last week, I had a dream about a….war." Becka looked back at the shorter of the two boys, and kept thinking that he looked familiar, but she had never seen him in her life. She too was just as confused.

"A war? I'm so confused….I—" Whatever Emily was going to say, she didn't have a chance, because one of the boys had crashed into the fence that the girls were hiding behind, and he appeared beaten. Bruises were already starting to form all around his body, and blood was coming out of his mouth from the impact of the collision. Both girls took the chance and ran around the fence to help him; and had barely managed to drag him to their previous spot.

"SORA!" Riku was beyond angry, this armored guy was just too fast and too strong for them. _**He's fighting so effortlessly….he's obviously stronger than Ansem and Xemnas….we're going to need the King's help…. **_"If we get out of this alive." As soon as Riku said the King's name, he heard laughter.

"Do you actually believe that that pathetic King can save you? I would think not. No one can save you." The armored man was approaching Riku who was on the ground breathing heavily. He had no strength to move and could barely see through his black eye that he had gotten when the man punched him in the face. Just as the man was about to strike, Riku had closed his eyes and prepared for the impact.

However, it never came. What he heard instead was a loud _CLANK!, _as if something had hit metal. When Riku looked up, he saw the girl he was connected to, Emily, standing in a defiant stance and tossing rocks back and forth between her hands.

"Leave him alone and pick on someone your own size!" Emily was sick of the situation, and she was tired of being left in the dark, and the only way to get answers was to get them herself.

"Emily! Get back here! Are you suicidal?" Becka was going frantic behind the fence, and she had the brown head boy's head in her lap, and he was fighting to stay conscious. He was mumbling something that sounded something like 'mure,' but she couldn't be sure. All of a sudden, he was surrounded by green light, and all his visible injuries were gone. _**What the hell was that?' **_Becka had jumped back in surprise and was looking at the brown haired boy in surprise.

Sora just got up and smiled one of his famous smiles at her, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Sora." When he saw that she only nodded her head, he got to his feet and started walking towards the other girl with his keyblade in hand.

Becka too got up, and was trembling, from what, she didn't know. All she knew was that they were all gonners if something big didn't happen. Then she remembered Emily, and she had that look she gets when she wanted something, and she was going to get it.

"Awww look. A bunch of teenagers are trying to take charge. I'll deal with the pest later." Riku sort of felt insulted when he figured out that the man had called him a pest. But he couldn't do anything about it, and felt that his magic was a bit too low for him to use Cure. Riku was also kicking himself for not remembering to bring any potions or ethers when they left Destiny Islands. _**How could I have been so stupid? Way to go bone head.**_

The armored man was walking towards Emily, and all she felt was anger and irritation. The temperature around her had dropped a few degrees, and Emily's hand was covered in black smoke. The armored man had stopped walking, a smirk on his face that no one could see. _**I see that her power is awakening….If we cannot take the Twilight Guardian for ourselves; then we can take both girls for the same purpose. **_He had stopped walking in time to see the expression that was written on everyone's faces at the revelation that the girl with the fiery temper just achieved a whole new level of power.

"What the heck?" Emily couldn't believe it. She had woken up this morning, expecting it to be a normal day: but no; she just had to go through this crap didn't she?

Both Becka and Sora were dumbfounded, he more so than the girl next to him. _**There is no way there could be ANOTHER person who wields a keyblade right? **_

"Man, things are so screwed." Becka looked towards the boy next to her, and figured that if he was saying something like that, then indeed; they were all screwed.


End file.
